The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photographic film package having a simple exposure function, and more particularly to a lens-fitted photographic film package which is capable for providing pictures having a high image quality.
It has heretofore been customary to take pictures by using a camera and a film which are separately sold. Quite often, however, amateur photographers do not have their camera with them. Therefore, it often happens that one who takes no camera along wants to take pictures. At such times, the conventional camera and film systems are inconvenient.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lens-fitted film package provided with simple exposing means which can be sold at a low cost comparable to a conventional film and is available wherever ordinary photographic film is sold. Such a lens-fitted film package, after the exposure of all frames of the film, is forwarded to a photo shop without removing the exposed film. Photographic products that may be considered to be similar to such a lens-fitted film package having exposing means are proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,027 and Japanese Utility Model Publ. No. 39-33,924. However, such a film package taught by either of these references has by no means been successfully put into practical use. Because as a practical matter the lens-fitted film package having exposure means has to be sold at a cost as low as conventional photographic film, the film package is provided with low-cost exposure means which comprises a simplified taking lens and shutter with their associated elements. Therefore, it is difficult to achieve an image quality that compares favorably with that obtained by the use of a conventional film and camera system.